


(Love Without Guilt, Love Without Doubt)

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twins, lets not talk about it okay i didnt write this no one needs to know this happened, oh my god this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started when they were 11, laying together in one of the beds in the room they shared. Ashton was plastered to Luke's back, wrapped around him like it was all he knew and really, it kind of was, he supposes. In hindsight he knows he's always been in love with his brother, knows Luke's always been in love with him, too. It was only a matter of time before it turned into something. Anything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Love Without Guilt, Love Without Doubt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyricalPary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalPary/gifts), [rocketshiptospace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketshiptospace/gifts).



> Hi, I'm sorry this happened. It's self indulgent and my squad's fault. So take it up with them, not me. 
> 
> (The title is legit from a madonna song, I shit you not.)

Ashton was going insane, actually. Like, completely and utterly insane. There's only so much studying a boy can take, you know? He's laying face first in a pile of textbooks, there might even be a post it stuck to his head, he doesn't care. He's forgotten everything other than his psychology notes. What's his name again? Ask someone else, he doesn't know. He's going to die here, drowning in school work and dread. Or, at least, right now that seems likely. He only manages a solid five minutes of his sulk, though. Luke comes bounding into the room seemingly not at all phased by the impending exam season.

The younger twin flops down behind Ashton, curling around him where he lies. He lets out a warning growl, it sounds more like a painful whine to Luke. He tells him so, sitting up and tugging at the back of Ashton's shirt, needy for his attention. They communicate in a series of groans and sighs whilst Ashton refuses to sit up and Luke continuously pulls at him. Luke caves first.

“Ash.” He whines, “you're worrying me.”

With another grunt he slowly pulls himself up because if there's one thing he hates to do, it's worry Luke.

“I'm gonna fail my exams and then probably die.” He huffs.

Luke laughs and Ashton just groans again, throws his head back dramatically and stares at the ceiling. The younger twin takes that as his cue to start packing up the books and papers spread over the bed they've shared since they were kids. Ashton lets him, he always trusts Luke to do what's best for him, for them. If Luke thinks that packing up is the right choice then it probably is, he's always been the calmer one. Ashton's hot headed and quick to stress where as his brother can assess situations and make decisions pretty easily. He doesn't know where he'd be without him, really.

Luke sits back down beside him pretty quickly on the now empty bed and runs his knuckles down Ashton's exposed throat. It startles Ashton back to life, out of the daze he'd drifted into and back into the room. He lets his head lull to the side, eyes locking with his brother's, Luke just lifts an eyebrow at him. Ashton sighs in defeat, feeling the tension leave his body. The younger twin makes a pleased sound and Ash grumps at him, if he didn't love him so much he'd be irritated by the boy's incessant cheerfulness, really though, he revels in it. They're two halves of the one whole and it's obvious, Luke having what Ashton lacks and vice versa. The one thing they both have, though is pure, blinding love for one another. Again, Luke pulls him out of his own head with a palm softly holding his cheek.

“You need to relax, babe.” Luke says, scooting impossibly closer to his brother, thumb tracing over his cheek bone lightly. “Let me help you, yeah?” Ashton leans into the touch and sighs, again.

“Where's mum?” He asks, moving back to place a kiss to his brothers palm. He's assuming that their parents are out, he knows that Dad's at work but wouldn't put it past Luke to come onto him whilst their mum was sat downstairs.

Luke smirks at him, leans his forehead against Ashton's. “Left for work already, I think she had some sort of meeting.” He whispers into the air between them and waits for Ashton to give him the OK. He does pretty quickly, leaning up to press his lips to Luke's. It's nice, slower that usual.

Usually when they are together like this it's rushed. Heated and quick. Quiet gasps and hushed moans in the dark of the night or the odd occasion that they have the house to themselves. Ashton can already feel the difference in this situation, there's no hurry. He's letting himself be kissed and pouring absolutely everything he has into it in return. They stay like that for a while and he isn't aware he's whimpering until Luke pulls back, face flushed and pupils blown.

The younger twin moves back, keeps moving up the bed until his back hits the headboard and beckons Ashton towards him, pats his lap lightly with a small, bashful smile. Ashton scrambles up to straddle him so quickly he'd be embarrassed if it was anyone other than Luke. It would never be anyone other than Luke though, it's only ever been Luke. He tells him that.

“Love you so much.” Luke replies, bringing his hands to rest on his brother's hips. Ashton stutters a breath against his lips before closing the gap once more. Moans into it when Luke's fingers slip under the fabric of his shirt and dig into his skin, rocking his hips involuntarily as he reaches for the hem of his brothers shirt. He tugs at it, hoping Luke knows what he's getting at without having to tell him. He does, of course. Leans forward lifting his arms, giving Ashton the room to pull it up and off of him. Ashton takes a moment to look, to just take in his brother underneath him flushed and breathing heavily, it kind of takes Ashton's breath away. The beautiful boy in front of him, the boy he's in love with. The boy who is in love with him, too. His _brother_. Luke whines, squirming a little under his brother's intense gaze, understands. Feels the same.

He reaches for Ashton's shirt, wasting no time in pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Lips attaching to the ever so slightly younger boy's collar bone, kissing along Ashton's torso and stopping to suck a bruise just low enough to be covered by his shirt. Ashton lets out a low groan, hips circling with a little more purpose, now and gaining a groan from Luke, too.  
He fumbles clumsily with the button of Luke's jeans, whimpering in frustration as he struggles. Luke giggles, taking pity on his brother and unbuttons his own jeans before doing the same to Ashton's.

Ashton is overwhelmed, he leans back for a moment to catch his breath, feels Luke searching his eyes trying to decipher his emotions. He smiles at him.

“Y'okay, Lukey?” He asks, after a second or two, panting slightly. Luke nods quickly, grinning as he reaches for the waistband of Ashton's jeans and tugs at them with a quick frown. Ashton gets it, jumps back to shimmy out of them and watches hungrily as Luke does the same, he's back, legs wrapped around his waist in no time.

“Gonna make you feel good, Ash. Promise.” Luke says, fingers finding their way into Ashton's curls easily. Ashton whimpers, nodding and pressing another bruising kiss against his lips as he lines his erection up against his twin's.

“Please. Please.” Ashton mutters into his mouth, rutting against him as Luke licks into his mouth, “Need it.”

Using his size to his advantage, Luke wraps his arms around Ashton's waist and quickly flips them over, earning a small _oof_ from Ashton as he lands on his back. It doesn't take him long before he's grinding up against Luke again, though. Only the thin fabric of their boxers separating their hard ons and it's driving Ashton up the wall, if he's honest.

“Gonna fuck me, Lukey?” He asks, voice a little higher than usual and a lot more wrecked. Luke mutters a quiet _fuck_ to himself before holding the outline of Ashton's dick from outside his boxers, grins when Ashton mutters the same.

“Yeah, babe. Make you cum, yeah?” He asks, voice low. He sounds just as wrecked as Ashton and that makes him feel a little bit smug but mostly just reiterates how hard he is. “Love you, Ash. Love you so much.” He sighs into his brother's neck before dipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down his legs. Ashton loves Luke like this, flushed and sweating a little. Loves how he never fucks him without making sure Ashton knows he's loved, Ashton does know.

“Love you, Lukey. My best boy, always loved you.” He whimpers and Luke gives him a knowing smile in return. The younger twin reaches across to the bedside table, grabs the small bottle of lube from the top drawer and drops it onto the bed next to Ashton's hip. Ashton blushes, lays expectantly but Luke ignores the little bottle and takes to kissing Ashton again and, well. Ashton can live with that, there will never be a day that goes by in which he wont be grateful for every and any kiss he receives from Luke. After a while, though, he gets impatient. Whines a little against Luke's mouth and ruts up against his dick.

“Fuck me.” He groans and it sounds whiny and spoilt but he doesn't care, Luke doesn't seem to care either it seems when his mouth drops open with a groan and he reaches for the discarded lube, popping it open and quickly coating his fingers.

Ashton lets out a quick huff of breath as Luke begins circling the tip of his finger against his hole, trying to push down onto it. Luke smirks, takes the hint and starts to press his finger inside his brother. Ashton lets out a loud moan, forgets he's supposed to hold back. He watches Luke press the heel of his palm down onto his dick, notes that he still has his boxers on.

Before long Luke has three fingers in Ashton and he's whimpering and moaning, rocking his hips into the air looking for some sort of friction for his dick, needing more. Luke curls his fingers and Ashton whines high in his throat, hands fisting in the sheets beside his hips that are bucking faster in sheer desperation.

“'M ready, Luke. Please.” He whimpers, reaching out for Luke and pulling him down for a kiss, it's all teeth and tongue and Ashton thinks it's perfect. “C'mon, please. Need you, Lukey.” He whines against his twins lips and Luke groans, pulling back and quickly shedding his boxers and slicking himself up, eyes scrunching closed at the first bit of attention his dick has gotten since the beginning.

“Okay. 'Kay.” Luke says, lining himself up with Ashton's hole, he pushes in slowly. Ashton lets out a noise that sounds awfully similar to a sob as he takes Luke. They haven't done this much, it's maybe the third time he's had his brother inside him and it's definitely the first time they've been able to enjoy it so blatantly like this. Once Luke has bottomed out, he lets out a shuddering breath and drops to his elbows, nose to nose with Ashton who is wholly overwhelmed. He feels Luke place a kiss to his forehead and his eyes fill up, tears threatening to spill over onto his face.

“Ashton.” Is all Luke says and it's enough. It's more than enough, it's everything. There is so much weight behind that one word. So much feeling and understanding conveyed through Luke simply saying his name. It's an I love you, an apology. It's exactly what Ashton needs and it's everything he knows he shouldn't want but does.

“Luke.” Ashton breathes, “Move.”

And Luke does, he pulls out almost as slowly as he entered before pushing back in. The tears in Ashton's eyes fall and Luke doesn't think twice about kissing them from his face, picking up his pace. He wraps his arms around Ashton's waist, pulling him closer. It changes the angle and draws a strangled cry from Ashton. He wraps his arms around Luke's neck, his legs hooked around his hips as his brother pounds into him kissing his neck, his collarbones, cheeks and finally his lips. They kiss with a fierce intensity that rips the breath from both of them, says everything they've ever wanted to say, every I love you they have ever whispered to each other that they knew meant more than the people around them thought. It's always been LukeandAshton, and in this moment Ashton knows it always will be.

He reaches for his dick, whimpering as he gets his fist around it and stroking as best he can in time with Luke's thrusts, “Close.” He breathes as he feels the burn in his thighs, low in his stomach. Luke kisses his lips once more before pulling back and pushing into Ashton deeper, he feels his brother hit the spot inside him that unravels him, has him cumming in hot ribbons onto both of their chests, crying out his brothers name. It takes Luke roughly 4 more erratic thrusts before he's cumming too, deep inside his twin. Ashton lets out another choked sob and wraps his arms around Luke's neck again, pulling him down to kiss him. He feels his come on their chests and it's kind of gross but he can't really find it in him to care.

“I love you, Luke.” He says against his brother's lips, Luke hums happily.

“Love you too.” He grins, Ashton winces as he pulls out of him but he's quick to wrap around him as Luke lays down onto his side. “We should probably get you cleaned up, babe.” He says, eyeing Ashton sympathetically and yeah, they probably should.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my url you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
